Paradoria 2/Trailer transcripts
Here are the trailer transcripts for Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm. Teaser Trailer Tomorrow (Sneak Peek to the Teaser Trailer) (Queen Melly alerting Jamo and Princess Keena in Paradoria) Queen Melly: Help! Jamo: (nervous) What's wrong? Queen Melly: The king has been poisoned! (Jamo and Keena are shocked about the poisonous spell placed at King Clint and they head to King Clint's room) Keena: (shocked to see Clint has been poisoned) Oh no! (Shows the text "TEASER TRAILER TOMORROW" in Theaters, RealD 3D & IMAX with #Paradoria2Movie and a copyright with Universal underneath) Teaser Trailer (Shows MPAA green screen) (Jamo and Keena walk through the kingdom; holding their hands) Jamo: This is the happiest day to spend time with you, Keena. Keena: (giggling) That's what I thought! Jamo: (proud of her) Yeah! (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Suddenly, the Conquerer appeared far away from Paradoria) The Conquerer: I have lived! I'm going to rule the Paradoria kingdom once I overtake the king's seat. (Has his spell to poison King Clint) But first, I have this to do this trick. (Cuts to the Paradoria kingdom where Queen Melly alerts Jamo and Keena) Queen Melly: Help! Jamo: (nervous) What's wrong? Queen Melly: The king has been poisoned! (Jamo and Keena are shocked about the poisonous spell placed at King Clint and they head to King Clint's room) Keena: (shocked to see Clint has been poisoned) Oh no! Dad, are you okay? Text: from UNIVERSAL ANIMATION Clint: No, I am sick. The evil conquerer has taken my spot. I give you the new quest. Jamo: Really? What is it? Clint: Find a healing potion in the Enchanted Realm. (Jamo and Keena accepted a quest from Clint) TEXT: NEXT SPRING (Cuts to Jamo and Keena trying to find a way to the Enchanted Realm) Keena: Which way, neets? (The neets point to turn right) (Jamo and Keena turn to the right way then find a small boat that goes through the Enchanted Realm) Jamo: This is going to be fun. (Jamo and Keena ride the small boat to get through the Enchanted Realm) (Jamo and Keena saw the rocks after the long boat trip and they gasp as their boat was about to crash into the rocks) (Shows the film's logo) (Jamo and Keena walking in a trail after their small boat crashed) Keena: We might be lost. Jamo: You know, getting lost doesn't mean we are... (sees the Enchanted Realm sign) Wait a minute... Text: Finn Wolfhard AnnaSophia Robb Bryan Cranston Jenny Slate Maya Rudolph Patrick Stewart Text: featuring new voices of Zoe Saldana Paul Giamatti Tom Cruise and Madelaine Petsch (Shows the text "APRIL 2019" with in Theaters, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, & IMAX (the IMAX version of the trailer show "Experience it in IMAX" instead), #Paradoria2Movie, "This Film Is Not Yet Rated" and a copyright with Universal underneath) International Teaser Trailer (Jamo and Keena walk through the kingdom; holding their hands) Jamo: This is the happiest day to spend time with you, Keena. Keena: (giggling) That's what I thought! Jamo: (proud of her) Yeah! (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Suddenly, the Conquerer appeared far away from Paradoria) The Conquerer: I have lived! I'm going to rule the Paradoria kingdom once I overtake the king's seat. (Has his spell to poison King Clint) But first, I have this to do this trick. (Cuts to the Paradoria kingdom where Queen Melly alerts Jamo and Keena) Queen Melly: Help! Jamo: (nervous) What's wrong? Queen Melly: The king has been poisoned! (Jamo and Keena are shocked about the poisonous spell placed at King Clint and they head to King Clint's room) Keena: (shocked to see Clint has been poisoned) Oh no! Dad, are you okay? Text: from UNIVERSAL ANIMATION Clint: No, I am sick. The evil conquerer has taken my spot. I give you the new quest. Jamo: Really? What is it? Clint: Find a healing potion in the Enchanted Realm. (Jamo and Keena accepted a quest from Clint) TEXT: NEXT YEAR (Cuts to Jamo and Keena trying to find a way to the Enchanted Realm) Keena: Which way, neets? (The neets point to turn right) (Jamo and Keena turn to the right way then find a small boat that goes through the Enchanted Realm) Jamo: This is going to be fun. (Jamo and Keena ride the small boat to get through the Enchanted Realm) (Jamo and Keena saw the rocks after the long boat trip and they gasp as their boat was about to crash into the rocks) (Shows the film's logo) (Jamo and Keena walking in a trail after their small boat crashed) Keena: We might be lost. Jamo: You know, getting lost doesn't mean we are... (sees the Enchanted Realm sign) Wait a minute... (Shows the text "COMING SOON" with "in Cinemas, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D", #Paradoria2Movie and a copyright with Universal underneath) More coming soon! Category:Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Paradoria